dreamscapefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sands of Arabi (Quest)
The Sands of Arabi is the first quest in the branching War of Arabi questlines. When you're captured by an underground crime syndicate known only as The Caravan, will you join them to rise the ranks to riches and influence, or join the resistance and right for freedom and justice? Requirements There are no requirements for this quest. This quest will automatically be started when you enter the Slave Camp in the Western Arabi desert, easily accessible and from the Training Camp. Walkthrough To begin this quest, walk into the Slave Camp in the west side of the Arabi Desert. Noticing your unwanted presence, you are quickly knocked out and put in jail by Sandski, a Caravan official and the leader of the Slave Camp. You share a cell with a young beggar looking man named Odin. When you first wake up, you're hesitant to talk to him because he smells like "camel manuer mixed with bad feet," but you figure that it's probably not his choice. Odin will criticize you for making such a dumb move by entering the slave camp like "it's your business to be here." You fire back, criticizing him for making the same mistake. Odin tells you that he wasn't as stupid at you - he boasts that he bravely least snuck in for a reason, to infiltrade the camp and free two key members of an underground resistance group called the Desert's Eye. You tell him that he's not a very good spy for giving away all this information outright. You and Odin devise a plan to escape you cell. You two will pretend to fight to attract a guard from nearby, and in the struggle one of you will pickpocket the guard while he's trying to break it up. When the guard comes you can either pickpocket him (with a Thieving level of 15) or let Odin do it if you don't fit the requirements. Either way will result in the guard taking Odin down to see Sandski for a "talk," and you holding the keys. After escaping your cell, exit from the souther door of the jail. You will see the guard taking Odin down to the largest building in the camp. Guards block the entrance, so you still cannot leave. Talk to the two undercover Desert's Eye spies, Mika and Bastille, who reveal that each day a shipment of goods is delivered outside of the slave camp into Arabi City. This is how you will escape, but they need your help to get Odin out. Mika will give you an extra pair of Slave Robes. With the robes on, attack a nearby guard. After a few attacks, he will comment on your foolishness and bring you over to Sandski to appoint a punishment. When you're brought into his office, you see Odin tied to a chair nearby. Sandski noticed that you've been very friendly with Odin, and offers to set you free in exchange for any knowledge of Desert Eye spies that he knows you have, plus a special deal with the most powerful organization in Arabi, The Caravan. During your conversation, Odin hints to you that he's not actually bound, and is capable of knocking Sandski out to escape. Here, you have a choice that will impact your entire questline: you can either side with Sandski, and rat Odin, Mika, and Bastille out, or distract Sandski enough for Odin to deliver a knock out blow. If you side with Sandski, he will thank you, and have his guards take away Odin (and find Mika and Bastille to lock up too.) Sandski will comment on your usefulness, and offer you a job as a part of The Caravan, which he deems an offer too good to resist. He wants you to talk to him again for your task. If you side with Odin, he will knock Sandski out and you two will fight off the guards. Outside, Odin will find both Mika and Bastille, and escape through a secret passageway that Odin knows about. You will end up at the Desert's Eye base in eastern Arabi City. Odin will praise you for your help, and tells you to meet their boss, Ahkmed, for a special job. Rewards Your rewards depend on which faction you side with: - 1 Quest Point (Either side) The Caravan - 1500 Thieving Experience - 5000 Gold The Desert's Eye - 1500 Agility Experience - 5000 Gold